The present invention relates to devices for hanging pictures and similar objects.
Frame hanging devices are generally known in the art. It is important to mark a wall before hanging a picture, and therefore some frame hanging devices include means for marking a wall as to where to place a nail, screw or other frame hanging means. Some of these devices are disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,516,165; 4,220,300; 4,454,782; 4,455,758; 4,473,957; 4,893,776; 5,202,449; 6,029,382; 6,032,278; 6,049,991; 6,042,078; 4,559,690; 5,471,760; 5,109,611; 5,103,572; 5,180,135; 5,509,213, as well as in EP 812661, DE 2,262,443; 2,970,568 and 4,128,472, GB 2,262,443 and WO 88/02230 and 91/18541. The existing devices can be further improved.